The Wall
A fanfic by Sandstorm the sandwing nightwing icewing This story is told in a series of letters and reports. All of the sand kingdoms coast is covered by a wall to protect from something.D.A.W means Days after wall i.e days after the apearence of the wall. 3 D.A.W Queen Thorn, The smashing sound gets louder. Three fires were set yesterday. The public is panicing, they want to know where the wall came from and what it's protecting from. What has Smolder said, have you asked Sunny to check on Sandstorm, please give me something to tell these dragons. Awaiting orders, Parch 4 D.A.W Dear Sizzle, Every day away is agony and I can't help wishing you were here until I hear that dull pounding and see the barren and unmoveable barrier that is much too tall to fly over. The people are rioting in the streets and Parch seems as in the dark as the rest of us. I am preparing to come join you in the mountains. Queen Ruby was nice to let sandwings stay in the caves until this is sorted out. With love, Sear 4 D.A.W Dear Parch, I am sending Sixclaws, he will be there two days after this message gets to you. As for Smolder, he says he has no idea. I asked Sunny to check on Sandstorm when we dream visted last night. And no more useing the words awaiting orders to end your messages. From Queen Thorn 6 D.A.W My beloved Sizzle, Good news, General Sixclaws is here, he arived with a company of soldiers and a proclamation from Queen Thorn. The noise is louder but less frequent. And a message apeared in the wall, ◉○◌◎◐♛□. We don't know what it means but I think the Queen must come here. Six Claws says no one may come or go without his aprovel. My love is as bountiful as the sea, Sear 10 D.A.W Queen Thorn, Parch was stabed by a mudwing yesterday. He will live but won't be commanding for at least a few days. The dragons are shouting for you to come and see the wall and hear the noise yourself. There is a scout saying the wall has a hole in it and that crab claws are pokeing out. I recommend you stay at the stronghold. Sixclaws 12 D.A.W Thorn, Parch is dead, he died from a stab in the heart at the same time as a dragon named Sear. A hole formed in the wall about the size of a house and I worry that the wall will collapse crushing anyone in its way. I await your reply and will evacuate the city. Sixclaws 14 D.A.W Sixclaws, I am sorry to hear of Parch's death. Sunny told me Sandstorm is missing and seams to be druged because he is unreachable via dreamvistor. When or if Sandstorm is found we will try to get him to fix this. Untill then stay away from the wall. Queen Thorn 15 D.A.W SixClaws, Send Qibli fast, Sandstorm atacked a camp and left only one dragon alive, she says he kept repeating Qibli's name. He was one day from jade mountain but 4 days from here. Thorn Due for delivery on 17 D.A.W, the messenger was killed by a crazy skywing. Message found 20 D.A.W by Winter who was living with Qibli in Sanctuary. For route to Qibli, Qibli, Thorn requires your presence at the stronghold. Fast, she says that Sandstorm is dystroying villages while repeating your name. Sixclaws 19 D.A.W Queen Thorn, The wall has fallen crushing most of Viper's Pit, 67 confirmed dead, Kindle was among them. The messenger hasn't returned yet. From Sixcaws W.I.P on long term hold due to travel. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Canon)